Trouble
by dieonme
Summary: J'allais devoir défendre ma meute et mon territoire.J'allai devoir me montrer à la hauteur mais surtout j'allai devoir revendiquer un compagnon. - Avec l'arrivée des loups Alphas à Beacon Hill, Derek Hale doit faire face à plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'avait prédit.
1. Chapter 1

_Je tournai mon regard vers Peter, sentant un frisson d'appréhension remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Les Alphas étaient en route, pire ils étaient ici, à Beacon Hills. Prêts à relancer les hostilités entre les loups et la famille Argent. Prêts à enraillé Scott dans leur meute, prêts à me défier, moi ma meute et mon territoire. J'allais devoir défendre mon honneur, mes loups, ma place, et surtout j'allai devoir renvendiquer un compagnon. Encore fallait-il que j'en trouve un, pensais-je amèrement._

L'humain rigola alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

-" C'est n'importe quoi, comme si y avait pas assez de lycans dans les parages. On a eu assez de drames pour un bon moment, moi qui pensait que les choses seraient calmes maintenant que Scott à lâché Allison, peut-être que j'aurais le temps de me remettre du truc avec Lydia et puis Jackson, non que ça m'affecte , mais c'est un soulagement, non c'est vrai, Jackson, en loup c'est signe que tout va bien, nan ? et puis là vous m'annoncez que ..."

-" La ferme, Stiles !" finis-je par grogner, m'approchant de l'humain d'un air menaçant. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche prêt à répliquer, et finit par la refermer lorsqu'il aperçut mes crocs. Il tenta de prendre un air neutre, mais je pouvais sentir les battements de son coeur s'accroitre par la peur. Finalement je retournai mon regard vers Scott.

-" Je sais parfaitement que tu ne souhaites pas faire parti de ma meute, mais il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes. Au moins le temps que les choses se calment. Jackson est encore incontrôlable, je n'ai plus de signe ni d'Erica ni de Boyd et j'ai la drôle d'impression que Peter prépare un mauvais coup. Les Alphas vont semer la pagaille, et ton aide ne serait pas fortuite ! "

-" Pourquoi je t'aiderais ?" s'écrie t-il, toujours sur la défensive.

Je retins un soupir, déçu qu'il soit toujours aussi méfiant envers moi.

-" Parce qu'Allison aussi sera en danger. Avec tous ces loups à Beacon Hill, les Argents ne vont certainement pas faire profil bas. Et que crois-tu qu'il arrivera à ta petite copine, hein ? Elle n'est pas de taille à affronter un groupe d'alphas !"

Je vis la détermiation de Scott flancher , alors qu'il jetait un regard à Stiles. Celui-ci se mit à siffloter d'une manière tout à fait agaçante alors qu'il détournait son regard, feignant un intérêt soudain pour ses pieds.

Scott grogna afin d'obtenir son attention. Stiles leva les yeux aux ciels et se mit à faire les cent pas alors qu'il repartait dans un de ses interminables monologues ...

-" Ecoute mec, il a pas tord. Et puis même si tu refuses, tu finiras quand même dans le pétrin. Si j'étais à ta place, je miserai probablement sur lui, même s'il a la délicatesse d'un parpaing et qu'il arrête pas de me frapper, il est plutôt bon lorsqu'il s'agit des situations de crises, et là mon pote : ça sent la crise ! Et puis qu'est ce qui te dit que ... "

... mais pour une fois je n'ai aucune envie de le faire cet insupportable gosse est entrain de convaincre Scott de se joindre à moi, et pour cela, je pouvais bien supporter ces diversions, aussi agaçantes Stiles se tut enfin, Scott se prononç m'aiderait.

-" Combien sont-ils ?" demanda Scott, nerveusement.

-" Je ne sais pas, ils se sont annonçé avec la marque sur ma porte, mais je n'en ai encore vu dois attendre qu'ils se manifestent, maintenant

..."

-" Quand je disais que ça sentait la crise ..." marmonna Stiles.

Je le fixai d'un air morne, alors que je sentis qu'Isaac approchait.

-" J'ai fouillé la zone, pas la moindre trace d'eux. Ni odeur, ni empreintes." dit-il essouflé, alors qu'il se plaçait à coté de Scott. Je fronçai les sourcils autant face aux nouvelles que m'apportait Isaac que sa manie qu'il avait de se rapprocher de Scott.

-" Visiblement ils se sont arrangés pour ne pas laisser de traces." fis remarquer inutilement.

-" Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Scott.

-" On attend." dis-je maladroitement.

Je vis Scott froncer les sourcils, visiblement ma réponse ne lui convenait pas. Malheuresement, je n'avais rien d'autre à offrir.

-" On attend , Derek ?! Sèrieusement, c'est ça ton plan ?"

J'haussai les épaules. Les Alphas se manifesteraient quand bon leur sembleraient et jusque là, il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse faire. Tout du moins, qu'ils puissent faire ...

-" Pour le moment j'ai un autre problème, et crois-moi je suis dans la merde." soupirais-je

-" Quel genre de problème ?" s'étonna Isaac, m'entendant jurer.

-" Rien qui ne neccessite votre aide, à vrai dire."

-" Et bien disons que pour une fois je ne serai pas le seul à être parfaitement inutile !" ria Stiles me rappelant par la même sa présence.

-" Quel genre de problème, Derek ? " gronda Scott, visiblement vexé de ne pas savoir.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. De toute manière il finirai par savoir ...

-" Je dois me trouver un compagnon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Victime du fameux "J'ai une folle envie d'écrire, mais j'ai tellement la flemme d'allumer mon PC" ; j'ai pris un peu de retard. Pour ma défense, j'ai passé deux jours à camper et faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure avec des amies : je suis morte. Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce petit chapitre :)**

Je vois Scott qui s'agite, je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir et former des mots, ses mains qui se meuvent alors qu'il tente de m'expliquer quelque chose, mais pas un son ne m'atteint. A voir son regard troublé, et ses mains qui tremblent je sais très bien de quoi il me parle. Allison. Encore et toujours. Allison à de beaux cheveux, Allison sent bon, Allison si ... Allison là. Ces cheveux sont certes magnifiques, je le conçoit, mais putain, est-ce que Scott à conscience que sa dulcinée est aussi une chasseuse ? Et qu'elle ne court pas après n'importe quel gibier, mais après les loups. Les putains de Loup-garou. Agacé, je lâche mon livre qui échoue lamentablement à terre.

-" Scott, arrête avec Allison. J'ai compris, tu l'aimes, et tout en elle respire la beauté. Soit, mais ta jolie copine, qui t'a largué au passage, cache des arbalètes dans son sac à dos, et n'hésiterais pas à te planter une flèche dans le dos si son cher Pôpa le lui ordonnait. Alors ce n'est pas que ta vie sentimentale ne m'intéresse pas, enfin si, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as choisi d'aider Derek. Tu es de son coté. Et Allison n'aspire qu'a une chose, venger sa mère ... "

-" Je sais, ça !" grogne t-il

-" Ah oui, vraiment ? Allison veut tuer Derek parce qu'il a mordu sa mère. Il l'a mordu pour te protéger. Sa mère était entrain de te tuer à petit feu et il t'a SAUVE ! "

Voyant que Scott encaisse assez mal mes propos, je me tais. Bien que j'ai foutrement envie d'ajouter que sa mère pourrait encore être en vie, si seulement les Argent n'était pas si hermétiques, et bornés. Une mère loup-garou ? Et bien ça vaut mieux qu'une mère morte. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Je me tais, même si j'ai envie d'enfoncer le clou. De lui rappeler qu'Allison et lui c'est ni plus ni moins que voué à l'échec. Je me tais parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, et parce que je sais qu'au fond de lui , il sait déjà tout ça.

Finalement, il me pousse pour se faire une place sur mon minuscule lit, et soupire.

-" Elle me manque tellement." finit-il par lâcher.

-"Si ça peut te consoler, dis toi que je cours après la même fille depuis une dizaine d'années." murmurais-je

Il rit et je le suis, bien que ça me fasse nettement moins rire.

Argh Lydia Martin, maudit soit le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur ta longue chevelure dorée. Si seulement tu n'avais pas les yeux rivés sur ce maudit Jackson. Vil serpent !

On est là, avachis sur mon lit comme deux pauvres idiots lorsqu'on entend un léger coup à ma fenêtre. Je sursaute, et je constate que Derek se moque de moi. J'envisage de ne pas aller lui ouvrir, puis je m'imagine moi, expliquant à mon père pourquoi ma fenêtre à miraculeusement volé en éclats.

Je finis par aller lui ouvrir, et je me précipite sur la porte pour la verrouiller. Expliquer à mon père pourquoi Derek Hale se trouve dans ma chambre ne me semble pas non plus être une conversation très alléchante.

-" La pleine lune avance à grands pas, il va falloir trouver un moyen plus efficace que les menottes pour attacher Jackson." nous dit-il d'un air grave.

On pourrait le noyer, nan ?! Ou le pousser du haut d'une falaise, bon il n'y a pas de falaise à Beacon Hill, mais on peut toujours rejoindre la côte, nan ? Ou alors on le donne en offrande aux Alphas ? Ca les mettrait en confiance, nan ?

-" Je pense pas nécessairement qu'il faille l'attacher, on peut tout aussi bien le laisser auprès de Lydia. Après tout elle ne craint pas les morsures, et je doute fortement que Jackson s'en prenne à elle ..."

NON ! Je m'écris avant de porter mes mains à ma bouche. Oups.

-" Il en est hors de question ! Pas Lydia, je refuse que vous l'utilisiez comme bouclier anti massacre, ok ? et si elle était blessée ? Hein ?!" chuchotais-je, en espérant que mon père ne monte pas après mon cri ridicule.

Derek me regarde alors avec pitié.

-" Tu es au courant que tu n'as pas la moindre chance avec elle ?"

J'hoche la tête.

-" Alors pourquoi la sauver ? Pourquoi tenir tant à la maintenir en vie?"

Mes points se serrent d'eux mêmes. C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'évertue à la garder en vie ? A _le_ garder en vie ? A protéger Scott ? Mon père ? Peut-être parce que j'ai déjà perdu assez de gens. Que je me soucis trop des autres.

-" Je ne serai pas un vrai Batman, si je ne le faisais pas." dis-je

Je vois l'air peu convaincu de Derek, puis il change de sujet, proposant une autre solution pour maintenir Jackson loin de potentielles victimes. Je me désintéresse totalement de la conversation, me contentant de fixer le soleil qui décline petit à petit.

Je m'approche de mon reflet, et contemple ma tenue. J'entends un raclement de gorge, et me retourne pour faire face à Peter.

-" Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu aussi bien habillé." dit-il , surpris.

J'hausse les épaules, et enfile ma veste en cuir. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet, alors que Peter s'approche.

-" Armani." remarque t-il alors qu'il lorgne sur les paquets vides à mes pieds.

-" Bon choix, il te faudra au moins ça pour faire oublier le reste." rit-il avant de grimper les escaliers, me laissant ainsi seule face au miroir. Ca me fait de l'admettre , mais il a raison, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti, que je n'ai pas pensé à rencontrer quelqu'un. Soigner ma tenue me semble un bon début. Je prends mes clefs et me dirige vers la camaro, et une fois installé, je démarre en trombe.

Lorsque je pénètre dans le bar, je suis assailli par des dizaines de senteurs Je n'ai qu' fermer les yeux pour percevoir l'alcool qui coule dans les verres, le nuage de fumée qui flotte sur nos têtes. Chaque odeur me percute avec force. Alcool, sueur, parfum. Mais par dessus tout, je peux sentir l'excitation. Elle est là, comme palpable. Je fixe les couples qui flirtent allégrement en faisant tinter leurs verres, les hommes et femmes qui se serrent sur la piste de danse. Ils sont là, insouciants, frottant leurs corps avec sensualité, sans la moindre idée du danger que je représente.

Je sens mon loup qui se réveille, qui me murmure de me fondre dans la masse, et d'éteindre moi aussi ces corps chauds et tentants.

Je ne suis pas un simple gars qui vient boire un coup dans un bar. Je suis un loup, et ce ne sont que des humains.

Je tente des refreiner mes envies, me rappelant à l'ordre. Je suis à la recherche d'un partenaire pour la vie, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. La tâche va être assez compliqué, sans qu'en plus je m'encombre d'un cadavre. Non, je dois trouver mon partenaire. Je dois trouver cette perle rare, qui sera à la fois assez robuste pour me tenir tête, et assez ouverte pour accepter ma nature et ce qui en découle. Je dois trouver quelqu'un d'assez bon pour me pardonner ce que je suis.

Je jette un dernier regard autour de moi, et je soupire. Je n'ai rien à faire là. Je ne trouverai rien ici. Ce n'est qu'un lieu de débauche. On y vient pour s'amuser, pour séduire, pour boire éventuellement. Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, ni pour boire , je n'en ai pas le temps. Quant à séduire, je doute qu'aucune de ces personnes ne soit désireuse de ramener un loup dans son lit.

Bien résigné à quitter les lieux, je fais demi-tour, et heurte une jeune femme. Son verre autrefois plein vient de se renverser sur mon prestigieux costard, et son air affolé laisse place à la peur lorsque je me mets à grogner. Foutu instinct. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur la jeune fille qui me fixe les yeux froncés.

-" Je ... je suis dé...solé, ça doit être un costard couteux vu la matière, ô mon dieu , s'il faut je rembourserai le pressing, je pensais pas ... vous étiez derrière moi, et puis, j'allai à ma table, je regardai pas, de la bière ça tâche ? Oh je suis sûre que ça tâche , je suis réellement ..."

Je la coupai d'un geste de la main.

-" ça va aller, de toute manière ce costard est ridicule." dis-je froidement, retirant ma veste détrempée. Je vois ses pupilles noircirent alors qu'elle fixe ma chemise humide ... génial. Son cœur s'accélère et ses effluves lilas se teintent d'une douceur odeur âcre. Le désir.

-" il n'a rien de ridicule." murmure t-elle après avoir humidifié ses lèvres.

J'ai soudainement une folle envie de les mordre, de les sucer, de faire courir mes mains sur sa taille fine. J'imagine son visage tordu par l'orgasme, sa peau pâle et luisante sous l'effort, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui décrocher un sourire.

-" Et si vous me payiez un verre pour vous faire pardonner ?" susurrais-je


End file.
